


remote viewing

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, i cant write nice things, time for overstimulation and awkward sexxxx, u know what time it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant
Summary: felix gets a little more than he bargains for - and then so does ophelia. They're still learning let them live





	remote viewing

“Can I borrow you for an hour or two?” 

Innocuous words, nothing at all. Felix had shrugged, agreed, not thinking about it. “Sure.” 

“You gotta undress though.” 

“Oh,” he managed to choke out, nervously tugging at the hem of his trousers and dropping his belt to the side. “Uh, an hour?” 

“Yeah,” she said, almost uninterested, looking over her makeup collection, one hand already on his hips. “I think a dark red is your colour. Shirt off.” 

“Okay,” Felix found himself saying, dropping the offending material somewhere off to the side, kicking off his trousers. He had no idea really when he’d become so comfortable with just obeying her orders, but he was into it. “What are we doing?” 

“Sh,” she said, pushing his hips once his underwear was off, making him sit down on the chair opposite her and running reassuring palms down his thighs, leaving little tingles in her wake. “Hm, wait there.” 

Felix dutifully waited. He sat quietly as she disappeared into the room, a little cold but not complaining, and only made a noise of slight protest when she pulled his hands behind his back - she’d been so worried about hurting him with handcuffs for the longest time, whereas he’d been perfectly fine with it, and her finally just giving in and implicitly being cool with tying him up was promising, to say the least. It made him a little hard, if that helped. 

“Okay,” she said softly, “lean on the desk.” 

Felix was having his doubts, but he still leaned over, cheek on the desk and eyes shut, hands closing into fists behind his back. “Ophelia,” he began, a little whine, but the second the lube hit his skin he shut up. She carried on. 

“You okay, baby?” she asked as she pushed one finger into him, just to the first knuckle but enough that Felix had to sigh heavily and breathe out the effort. He nodded so she pushed in further. “Good. You look cute.” 

One finger gradually turned into two, and just as Felix was getting frustrated she hooked them in and he was groaning onto the makeup desk, almost dribbling a little, a shock of pleasure racing through his entire body. His thighs shivered a little, he knew, because she chuckled behind him and his fingers clenched into tight fists, useless behind his back. 

“Okay,” she said, even though it wasn’t okay when she pulled her fingers apart a little, just loosening him up, and he had to whimper out a little moan into the air. “Oops, sorry. You’re okay.” 

“Mhm,” he breathed, one knee hitching up onto the stool next to him only to let her get a little more purchase. “Just- Again, just...” 

She shook her head (he could tell) and pulled her fingers from him, pulling him back a little and making a giggling comment he couldn’t decipher just yet. 

Felix wasn’t frustrated until the hard, slightly warm (she’d obviously been warming it up) head of something plastic pushed up against him and he pushed back against it, annoyed already because he knew - he _knew_ \- it wasn’t a strapon. It was something far more... Remote. 

“Okay,” she said happily, pushing all the way in before he could react and letting him breathe out a gasp before saying: “sit down”. 

Felix took a second to process that. Sit down? Like this, full up and frustrated? 

“Uh-” 

“You heard me,” she said, stepping aside and sitting down opposite him, casually crossing her legs and only fuelling his frustration. “Go on.” 

Slowly, Felix sat. The second he did, of course, weight put onto the toy, he almost stood right back up again, the head of it just brushing exactly the spot that shot shivers and pleasure through his whole nervous system. 

“Sit,” she said again. 

Slowly, carefully, Felix sat, fingers flexing a little against his restraints in pure frustration. “No,” he said quietly, under his breath, “you- I- please...” 

“Sit _still_ ,” she sighed, picking up a primer and a blender, looking over his face like she was assessing something for dissection. It didn’t really matter to Felix, because every time he so much as breathed the toy in him just brushed over the exact spot he wanted and yet didn’t want so much. 

His evening was ruined. 

“Can I film this? Baby?”

“I- If you don’t-”

“That a yes?”

Felix nodded - anything for her.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” she said, reaching over to a drawer behind her. “There we go.” 

One little click of a remote button and Felix was doubled over, forehead on her knee and breath coming hard, his whole body no longer cold and instead buzzing with heat. “T-t- too m-”

“Too much? Oops,” she said innocently, reaching behind her. “Oh, too bad, it’s the lowest setting. You’re sensitive today.” 

That was a lie, and she knew he knew that. 

She shrugged, pushing his head back so he was sitting up, twitching and frustrated already. Had she really said an hour or two? 

“I- Ophy, c-” 

“Oh, yeah, if you come while I’m doing this you’re only getting punished tomorrow,” she said brightly, dabbing the blender into the primer on her hand. “I wish I had some moisturiser. Oops.” 

“Not fair,” he grumbled, finding that if he angled his hips a little towards her the vibrations didn’t quite hit the spot - the downside of which was that he ended up frustrated and hard, way too excited for nothing. “You’re- you- uh...” 

“Eyes closed,” she said brightly, so he closed his eyes, though when she touched his chin and made him lean towards her the vibrations deep inside his body made him shudder and bite his lip, one pointed fang scraping flesh, though it wasn’t enough to break the skin. Yet. “Good.” 

“Good?” he asked, voice lower than usual, suddenly glazed over as she dabbed a little primer onto his eyelids. It was distracting for now. He could focus on the way her fingers brushed his cheek and how she kissed his nose and how gentle she was. 

“Yeah, good,” she giggled, brushing her hand down his chest but not getting low enough to make him truly happy. “Okay, eyeshadow...” 

Felix couldn’t help it. He shifted his hips forwards, vibrations against his prostate breathing all through his body. “Fuck,” he whined, lips parted, cheeks heating up. 

“Looks like we won’t need blush,” she commented calmly, brushing a few strands of hair from his face. “You gotta slow down or you’ll come, baby.” 

She was right, but it was hard. “Y- I- Fuck off...” 

She was so calm. As she gently dabbed his skin, Felix felt himself growing more and more sensitive to her touch, because every time her fingers so much as ghosted over him his body _felt_ it, deep in his core. Even when she made him lean a little closer and he moaned aloud, she didn’t react beyond a little smile; though that little smile made his heart skip. 

“Baby,” she murmured, cupping his cheek with one hand and giggling when he immediately pushed against her palm, eyes fluttering shut with the waves of pleasure tensing his muscles and igniting sparks in his brain. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and she could probably tell by the way he trembled. “You’re beautiful. Look at me?” 

“S-suck a dick,” Felix grumbled, though his sour expression didn’t last long because she reached out with her free hand and placed it right on his thigh. 

An image flashed through Felix’s mind - he didn’t know why, or where it came from; perhaps it was the restraints around his wrists, perhaps it was the fact his whole body was shaking and tense from trying so hard not to just give in and let himself climax. He had no idea. All he wanted in that moment was something tight around his neck and a little pain, something to get him back to reality so he wouldn’t disappoint her. 

“O-Ophy,” he panted, leaning forwards to press his cheek to hers, avoiding kissing her no matter how much he wanted to because she would find a way to punish him, lips falling to her shoulder. His body was almost wrecked already, breath coming out in heavy huffs of air, but it wasn’t enough. He was sure she knew that. He could take more. “P... Please.”

She sat up a little, the hand that had been on his cheek gently scratching into his hair and sending a tingle of electricity all through his body, goosebumps raising on his arms. “What’s up? You okay?” 

Felix nodded, unable to stop himself grinding his hips just a little, the vibrations coming on and off the most sensitive parts, bringing him closer and closer but not over the edge. He promised. “M- mhm. I- More?” 

He wanted to speak, but the words weren’t coming out, and it was frustrating when she giggled, the hand on his thigh rubbing up, down, closer and closer. “You sure? You’re not gonna come, are you?” 

Felix emphatically shook his head, breathing moans and sighs into her neck, trying to distance himself a little so he was less likely to cause himself problems. “Ju- just- just- just ch- me- wanna-” 

“Breathe, baby,” she smiled, the hand on his thigh edging up his abdomen, further, fingers trailing fire up his chest. The further up she got, the straighter upright Felix sat, until he was groaning and gasping into the air, radiating heat but shivering, the makeup on him probably glistening with a little sweat by now. He daren’t look in the mirror, just in case he looked as much of a mess as he felt. Her fingers reached his collar, and he bared his neck, waiting for her to close tighter, swallowing with the anticipation. “Yeah?” 

“W- wait- n-” he panted, painfully aware of what was leaking out of him and what he suddenly didn’t want to happen - the orgasm would hit him like a train, and he could see the lights coming towards him. Even as her fingers traced a line over the base of his neck, he knew he didn’t want to be sitting up like this, with the painfully harsh vibrations now pressed up hard against his prostate, pulling him further and further. “Daddy- N- no, no, wait- stop, stop-” 

“What’s the matter?” she asked, concern in her voice suddenly. Like she wasn’t having the time of her fucking life. “Too much now? You have to tell me, baby.” 

Felix could feel tears forming behind his squeezed shut eyes. It was far too much suddenly, and his body was too tense, especially with her trailing a single finger up his aching erection and taking some of his pre-come with it, no doubt licking it off. The image of that alone had been enough to fuel his fantasies for weeks, but now it was in front of him something was telling him _stop_. He was going to fall over with the effort, evidenced by the gentle whine seeping out of his open mouth and the tears he could feel on his cheeks. 

What the fuck was the safe word again? 

“Felix? Baby?”

She used his name. He knew that meant they’d gone too far. 

Sensation was drowning him, and he couldn’t breathe. 

“Oph- Ophy, I- Please... B- Bedsp-” 

She didn’t need telling twice. Ophelia immediately reached for the remote and the vibrations stopped.

Once they did, Felix’s ears were ringing, everything far too tense and far too distant. He’d only felt like this once before, and they’d stopped before they’d even got half this far. 

Felix’s body buzzed still, wound up too tight and knotted all over. 

He was a complete wreck already. 

Gently, carefully, Ophelia waited for a moment or two as his twitching slowed, and the heat in his cheeks was subsiding. She didn’t touch him, and for that he was grateful; he knew that, if she did, he’d just twitch and whine. “Felix, are you with me?” 

He couldn’t find the voice to speak for a moment, staring through watery eyes at the ceiling. He couldn’t feel anything suddenly. Where was he? 

Slowly, she stood and touched his cheeks, bringing him down to look at her. She looked so worried, it almost scared him. “Felix? Sweetie? Say something.” 

Felix found the energy to swallow and breathe. “Y- I- didn’t wanna... Didn’t wanna disappoint you.” 

Ophelia seemed to find that hilarious, though her laugh was worried, and suddenly Felix found his head being hugged close between her breasts. He wouldn’t complain. “Oh, baby, I would never be disappointed with you. I’m actually impressed. You’ve done amazing.” 

The praise warmed his heart like a good whisky, kissing him all over, making him smile again and nuzzle into her chest, feeling a little better. “Didn’t mean to- to scare you,” he mumbled. “Didn’t wanna come.” 

“You bastard,” she smirked, dropping to her knees in front of him and gently leaning on his knees. “You’ve done amazing and I love you. Is it cool if I...”

Felix nodded, twitching a little when he felt her hot breath just touch the tip of his still solid erection. This was going to be embarrassingly short. She had to so much as look at him and he was already hot and buzzing again, muscles twitching and fists clenching. “Oh, fuck,” he breathed, his voice coming out high-pitched and more like a sigh, “I was gonna ask you t-to choke me, too.”

“I thought so,” she laughed, and the air moving over him made Felix want to lose it right there. “Maybe next time. Let’s give that vibrator a rest, too, yeah? I’m sorry, baby. Too much for today.” 

“Mhm,” Felix nodded, his heart threatening to break his ribs. This time, he was nought to sixty in no time flat. “Ophy, can you-” 

“You deserve it,” she said, one hand slowly wrapping around his erection so as not to scare him, her lips just touching the tip. 

Felix was gone. As soon as warm moisture hit his tortured nerves, all the tension, all the pain in his muscles, all the frustration, left his body in a loud, heated moan. He strained against the restraints, body twitching and writhing all over, far too harsh and yet, possibly, not enough. Ophelia worked him through it, showering him in affection as strained whines left his lips. 

Felix couldn’t see any more. His whole body was destroyed.

“Oh, fuck, did you do your essay?” Ophelia gasped, like that was more important than the fact she’d just blown his mind. 

Felix just shook his head and tried not to pass out on the desk or speak like he’d just had a stroke. “N... N-mm... Didn’t...”

“Oh, I’m so sorry- Felix, baby, stay with me,” she laughed, holding him close to her chest, undoing his restraints. She was trying to hide the worry, he knew. 

A moment of silence passed while Felix fought the urge to fall asleep. She was saying something to him. 

“Um, I’m... I’m really sorry, Felix,” she said quietly, her tone suddenly wavering, as though there were tears coming. Felix’s heart shattered. “I- I don’t know what happened. I love you. I’d never hurt you. I- I didn’t mean- I’m so sorry.” 

Arms heavier than bricks, Felix still managed to hold her around the waist. He didn’t blame her. He didn’t even feel that bad, truthfully. He could have taken it, probably. He shouldn’t have worried her, definitely. He just hadn’t wanted to disappoint her, but perhaps in doing that he’d made her worry even more. “Mm love you,” he mumbled. “’S okay. My fault. Bed time.” 

“Your fault?” she asked, voice a little shrill. “Your fault? No, no, I’m gonna make this up to you.” 

“We can... W-watch... Our show.” 

“I mean, if that’s what-” 

“Nap first.” 

“Sure.” 

It hadn’t escaped Felix’s notice that she hadn’t stopped the recording. He wasn’t worried, however; maybe it would make good masturbation material anyway.


End file.
